Hoy tengo ganas de ti
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Aoshi ha regresado, pero las cosas no son como Misao imaginó. ¿Una nueva misión será capaz de entregarle las respuestas que busca? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **Rogue85** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

 **.**

 **.**

Él al fin había regresado. Aoshi estaba nuevamente en el Aoiya como tantas veces lo imaginó, pero ahora que su sueño se había hecho realidad, Misao no sabía qué sentir. Aoshi estaba lejos de ser la persona con la que ella había soñado tantas veces desde su más tierna infancia.

Misao recordaba a un Aoshi que, al menos con ella, se mostraba amoroso y que era capaz de sonreír a la niña de ojos grandes y curiosos que lo miraba con admiración, pero los años lo transformaron en un hombre atormentado por sus propias obsesiones, y fueron estas las que terminaron finalmente por arrebatarle a los amigos que consideraba familia.

Prácticamente no había podido hablar con él desde que regresó al Aoiya, se levantaba antes del amanecer y se marchaba a meditar. Silenciosamente parecía estar en constante lucha consigo mismo y con los fantasmas de ese pasado oscuro que seguía inmisericordemente presente.

Al principio, Misao quiso intentar aliviar el corazón de Aoshi. Quería hacerlo sonreír como cuando era una niña; con travesuras o juegos infantiles. Pero él ya no era ese joven soñador e idealista, ni ella la pequeña que él tomaba en sus brazos. Intentó entonces acercarse al hombre que era ahora Aoshi, mostrarle sus sentimientos de mujer e intentar ser el bálsamo que lo ayudara a curar las heridas que su propia locura había provocado. Pero no logró llegar a su corazón, al menos no de la manera que hubiese deseado.

— Es imposible convertir a una hermana en amante — respondió Aoshi con honestidad cuando desnudó sus sentimientos frente a él.

La desilusión fue un duro golpe para Misao, después de todo llevaba la vida entera amando la imagen que guardaba de Aoshi. Pero fue más duro aún saber que ella ya no podía hacer nada más para ayudarlo a salir de las tinieblas que invadían su alma.

— Ha corrido desde que es un niño — le dijo Okina para tranquilizarla — tal vez es bueno que se detenga por un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que luego volverá a correr.

— Pero abuelito — contestó ella — ¿y si no logra salir de esa oscuridad que aún lo tiene prisionero?

— _E_ _s preciso tener todavía caos dentro de sí para poder dar a luz una estrella danzarina*_ — contestó tranquilo el viejo Okina.

Misao comprendió dos cosas mientras observaba a Aoshi andar por la casa y meditar en el templo. La primera es que él siempre la vería como una hermana y que a sus ojos siempre sería una niña, la segunda es que su futuro sólo dependía de él y tenía que dejarlo caminar al ritmo que necesitaba, no podía forzarlo a ser el de antes, ni a cumplir con las expectativas que ella se había formado durante los años de ausencia.

Y ella también debía detenerse.

Misao había corrido también, había corrido detrás de un fantasma, la imagen creada por sus fantasías, y ahora debía detenerse. Había decidido proclamarse okashira de los Oniwabanshu, y debía reflexionar sobre lo que eso significaba ¿Que deseaba para su futuro y el de los Oniwabanshu? Esa era la respuesta que ahora debía buscar.

Dos días después, la respuesta que buscaba pareció encontrarla a ella. Un policía se presentó en el Aoiya y preguntó por la señorita Makimachi, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a la comandancia ya que su superior deseaba hablar con ella. El interés por comunicarse con ella que su superior tenía, según aquel policía, surgió de la ayuda que brindaron los Oniwabanshu para impedir el incendio de Kioto, además de su ayuda en la derrota y captura de algunos de los miembros del Juppón Gatana. Enfrentamiento que les costó la destrucción del Aoiya.

Misao acompañó al policía repasando todo lo que había vivido en el último tiempo; el encuentro con Himura, lo sucedido en la aldea Shingetsu, el encuentro con Kaoru y Yahiko, el enfrentamiento de Okina y Aoshi, el fallido incendio de Kioto, el enfrentamiento con el Juppón Gatana, la destrucción de Aoiya, el regreso de Aoshi, la llegada de Megumi desde Tokio para curar a los combatientes, la lenta reconstrucción del Aoiya, la marcha de sus nuevos amigos a su hogar en Tokio. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas, todas intensas, todas en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos caminaba como una autómata detrás del policía, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a la comandancia y casi chocó contra el policía que la acompañaba por no darse cuenta de que se había detenido.

— Llegamos — le dijo él regresandola a la realidad.

Cruzaron unas rejas blancas, caminaron a través de un amplio patio de piedra y atravesaron la puerta de madera gruesa que los hizo entrar al edificio. Caminaron por unos largos pasillos y subieron una escalera hasta el tercer piso. se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura y el policía, luego de dar dos golpes, la abrió.

— Señor — dijo sin ingresar a la habitación — he traído a la señorita Makimachi como lo solicitó.

— Que pase — respondió una voz que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

El policía se apartó de la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que entrara, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejándolos a sola. Misao ingresó al amplio e iluminado despacho, e inmediatamente fijó la vista en el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio cerca de la ventana, él le sonreía sardónicamente, esperando la sorpresa que veía en el rostro de Misao.

Misao no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro en cuanto lo vio allí sentado, luciendo tranquilo y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos.

— ¡Vaya! — Dijo al fin — veo que el lobo apestoso sigue vivo.

— No irás a decir que realmente creíste que moriría tan fácilmente, comadreja.

— La verdad me parecía extraño — concedió la muchacha — pero ya que no te apareciste por el Aoiya ni diste señales de vida a Himura o Sanosuke, debo confesar que llegué a creer que te habías vuelto lobo rostizado.

— Pues ya ves, sigo vivo. Aunque quisiera pedirte que no lo comentaras con nadie.

— ¿Por qué no debería?

— Porque estoy en una misión secreta, y es preferible que nadie sepa que Hajime Saito aún se encuentra vivo.

— Entiendo — respondió Misao sentándose frente a él — Pero entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado?

— ¿Acaso no eres tú la okashira? — Preguntó levantando una ceja, a lo que Misao asintió — pues me gustaría tu colaboración. — Saito aspiró su cigarrillo y la miró directamente a los ojos con aquella intensa mirada ambarina que lo caracterizaba.

Misao no esperaba escuchar lo que Saito le confidenció ese día. El Rengoku había sido comprado a la mafia China y otros extraños movimientos habían sido detectados. Saito le solicitaba, como líder de los Oniwabanshu, que prestara su colaboración en la recolección de información en todo lo referente a movimientos de la mafia China que involucraran al Japón.

Cuando llegó al Aoiya se encontró con Aoshi, él se encontraba sentado junto a una mesita, escribiendo lo que Misao pensó podía ser una carta, su expresión era más serena de lo habitual y eso hizo sonreír a Misao

— Hola — dijo ella llamando su atención.

— Hola — respondió él mirándola con sus ojos celestes.

Misao se sentó junto a él y dijo.

— La policía me ha solicitado ayuda, como Okashira, quieren que los Oniwabanshu ayuden en una importante investigación secreta. He aceptado, sin embargo, una parte de mí no quiere pasar por sobre tu autoridad.

— ¿Y la otra? — Preguntó Aoshi arqueando una ceja.

— Por otro lado pienso que ni siquiera estás en condiciones de participar como subordinado — dijo alzando la mirada al techo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

— Decidiste ser la nueva okashira y los demás lo han aceptado — dijo Aoshi sin rastro de incomodidad o enfado en su voz — yo también te he aceptado como líder, Misao. Lo que decidas está bien para mí.

— Entonces te pediré que esta vez te mantengas al margen — dijo Misao mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Pero recuerda, nosotros estaremos a la espera de que la estrella surja del caos — sonrió con dulzura.

Misao se puso de pie y se reunió con Okina y los demás. Los puso al corriente de la información que le había proporcionado Saito, aunque no les reveló que el ex-shinsengumi seguía con vida. La nueva misión llenó de energía al grupo, el renacimiento de los mejores ninjas de Japón fue el deseo que inflamó sus corazones.

Los Oniwabanshu se pusieron manos a la obra y sus investigaciones los condujeron hacia Tokio. Kuro fue el encargado de viajar a la capital mientras Omasu seguía otra pista que la llevó al puerto de Osaka. A los pocos días una paloma mensajera llegó desde el puerto a las manos de Misao. Leyó el contenido y sonrió; tener a dos de los Oniwabanshu fuera de Kioto y toda la red de información manejada por Okina trabajando sin descanso al fin estaba comenzando a dar resultados.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a la comandancia. Entró a la oficina de Saito sin siquiera tocar la puerta, el policía levantó una ceja al verla.

— Creo que estás confundiendo mi oficina con tu madriguera, comadreja ¿O es que necesitas que te enseñe modales? — Preguntó mordaz.

— Deja tus tonterías lobo sarnoso — respondió Misao acercándose a él y entregandole la nota que había recibido. — Lee.

— Al fin tenemos un nombre — dijo Saito sonriendo con satisfacción.

— Enishi Yukishiro — sonrió también Misao mientras pronunciaba ese nombre.

No se había equivocado. Saito sabía que no se había equivocado al confiar en Misao. Al principio la vio como una chiquilla simplona que no sería de gran ayuda, sin embargo, logró realizar un excelente trabajo frente a la amenaza de incendio que afectaba a Kioto entero. Esa fue una de las razones por las que había decidido convertirla en su colaboradora, y no se había equivocado.

La miraba detenidamente mientras ella le contaba del rumbo que estaba tomando la investigación que dirigía desde ya hacía un mes. No podía evitar sentir admiración por la muchacha, debía admitir que merecía completamente su posición como Okashira y que era digna de confianza como compañera de labores. Saito disfrutaba al molestarla y se divertía cuando ella devolvía sus ironías, era una muchacha despierta, llena de inteligencia y astucia, y también bonita, cada día le parecía más bonita.

Misao hablaba sin parar, estaba sinceramente orgullosa de lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo y quería contarle a Saito con lujo de detalles cómo estaban llevando la investigación. Quería que el Lobo de mibú reconociera la valía de sus queridos Oniwabanshu y supiera que pedirles colaboración había sido una decisión acertada. Lucía entusiasmada, sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de energía y su cuerpo inquieto se movía por la oficina mientras narraba las acciones de sus compañeros.

— No me equivoqué contigo, comadreja.

— Es que ellos son los mejores — respondió.

— Pero no olvides que tú eres la líder. Si ellos rinden bien es porque has sabido ver las cualidades de cada uno de ellos y le has sacado partido a sus fortalezas. Por muy buenos que sean sin un líder que sepa utilizarlos posicionandolos donde más les conviene es imposible que esas virtudes den frutos.

— Gracias — dijo ella sonrojándose. En el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, Saito jamás le había dicho un cumplido, y no supo porque escucharlo hablar así de ella hizo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte. Quería su reconocimiento, es verdad, se había esforzado muchísimo para escucharlo decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero nunca pensó que escucharlo la haría sentirse tan feliz.

Saito encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó lentamente mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro enrojecido de Misao, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y felicidad, y su pequeña boca cereza esbozaba una sonrisa, sus manos se juntaron atrás de su espalda y después de unos segundos inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo.

— No sabía que de tu boca maliciosa pudieran salir ese tipo de palabras.

— Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer mi boca, además de decir ese tipo de cosas — sonrió con malicia.

Misao enrojeció aún más al escuchar esa declaración, y cuando notó que la mirada de Saito se paseaba con descaro por su cuerpo deseo ser tragada por la tierra. Saito exhaló por última vez el humo del cigarrillo que se extinguió entre sus dedos, dejó la colilla junto al resto de colillas que daban cuenta de su obsesión por el tabaco y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia Misao y vio como ella intentaba alejarse dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, nerviosa. Sin embargo, Saito la sujetó con delicadeza del brazo.

— ¿Realmente quieres huir? — Preguntó acercándose a su cuerpo. Misao levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

— Yo… Aoshi, estoy confundida, aún siento cosas por él — atinó a contestar.

— Y yo por Tokio — respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia.

— Entonces no deberías sujetarme así — dijo Misao sintiéndose presa entre los brazos de Saito, pero sin voluntad para apartarse de ellos. — Ella es tu esposa — dijo despacito.

— Sí, pero… digamos que ninguno de nosotros piensa en el otro como si fuera un objeto de propiedad.

Ambos se miraron. Era evidente el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Deseo que nacía de la admiración mutua que sentían.

Saito apreciaba el temperamento decidido de la ninja, la energía con la que enfrentaba los desafíos, su espíritu libre y aventurero y su sentido de justicia. Todas cualidades que sumadas a su inteligente la convertirían en la mejor de las líderes que los Oiwabanshu pudieran tener.

Misao admiraba el sentido de justicia que Saito poseía. Justicia que lo había hecho caminar por el sendero de la rectitud desde la adolescencia, muchos podrían estar en desacuerdo con sus métodos, pero nadie podía negar que el ex-shinsengumi era fiel a sus principios y que jamás se había dejado comprar con nada. Era honorable, eso todos lo sabían. Pero también era astuto, divertido y directo con aquello que quería.

Y ahora quería a Misao.

— Respóndeme ahora Misao, ¿realmente quiere huir?

Saito acercó su rostro al de Misao, estaban peligrosamente cerca y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con deseo. Ella tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza. No sabía que pasaría después, pero en ese momento, no deseaba huir.

Misao rodeó el cuello de Saito con sus delgados brazos y él la besó apasionadamente, luego la levantó con facilidad y la cargó hasta dejarla sentada sobre su escritorio, se posicionó entre sus piernas y continúo besándola mientras deshacía su larga trenza y la desvestía con maestría.

Y durante esos momentos, Misao perteneció a Saito y Saito fue de Misao. La destreza y experiencia del policía contrastaron con la inocencia y pureza del cuerpo virgen de Misao, no obstante, fueron ambos los que se dejaron consumir por el deseo, la pasión, el éxtasis y el placer.

Esta no fue la última vez que Saito y Misao se dejaron llevar por el deseo que sentían, un deseo que en lugar de aplacarse cada vez se acrecentaba un poco más. Sin embargo, ambos enfrentaban su trabajo conjunto con seriedad y sus encuentros sexuales no interferían con la investigación. Tanto así que Misao logró establecer la relación que Enishi Yukishiro tenía con Kenshin Himura antes de enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en Tokio. Noticias que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo por vías distintas.

Kuro, que seguía en Tokio, escribió a Misao contando sobre los acontecimientos recientes; el restaurante de Tae, amiga de Kaoru, había sido destruído y el jefe de policía estaba hospitalizado. Al mismo tiempo llegaba un mensaje de Kaoru; necesitaba el diario de vida de Tomoe Yukishiro, la primera esposa de Himura y hermana del hombre al que había estado investigando.

Misao fue por el diario de vida y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Saito, no tocó a la puerta como ya era su costumbre. Saito la miró y ella le enseñó el diario de vida.

— Ve a Tokio — dijo Saito — pronto nos veremos allá.

— Por supuesto que iré, mis amigos me necesitan — respondió Misao con una sonrisa. — Sólo pasé a despedirme de ti. Si necesitas alguna cosa puedes solicitarla a través de Okina. Yo marcharé esta tarde junto a Aoshi.

— ¿Shinomori? — Preguntó Saito enarcando una ceja — ¿Acaso pretendes que me ponga celoso?

— ¿Celoso? — Pregunto Misao sonriendo de medio lado — ¿Acaso no es tu filosofía decir que las personas no tienen dueño?

Saito rió ante la respuesta de Misao, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con aplomo.

— Como sea — dijo Saito resuelto — haré que solo puedas pensar en mí — Misao rió mientras Saito la levantaba con facilidad, Misao rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas, lo besó con ardor mientras él la acariciaba con anhelo, con la añoranza que sentía por la sola idea de separarse de ella. Sin proponérselo, ver a la ninja revoloteando por su oficina se había vuelto el mayor de sus placeres y separarse de ella, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, le costaba más de lo que se atrevería jamás a admitir.

Hicieron el amor con mayor pasión que de costumbre, ambos querían impregnar con su esencia el cuerpo de su amante. Dejar el recuerdo de sus dedos incrustarse placenteramente en el cuerpo del otro, imponerle su perfume, marcarlo con sus besos.

Cuando al fin lograron despegarse el uno del otro, Saito encendió un cigarrillo y miró por la ventana mientras el humo dibujaba círculos que lentamente se deshacían. Misao se vistió rápidamente y procedió a acomodarse el cabello. Mientras lo hacía pensó que tal vez sería más fácil si cortaba aquella larga trenza azabache que llegaba hasta sus rodillas — _tal vez al volver de Tokio_ — pensó.

— Cuídate mucho comadreja — dijo Saito al verla lista para partir — según la información ese tal Yukishiro es realmente peligroso.

— No te preocupes por mi lobo sarnoso, al final seré yo quien cuide tu trasero — respondió guiñandole un ojo, a lo que Saito sonrió de medio lado. — Nos vemos en Tokio — sonrió también.

Y eso fue lo último que Misao dijo antes de salir de la oficina. Se fue rápidamente mientras Saito la observó a través de la ventana, hasta que su figura desapareció de la vista de aquellos ojos ambarinos que cada día la ansiaban un poco más.

 **FIN**

 ***Esta frase pertenece a Nietzsche.**


End file.
